


【说谎—番外】下——祝你做个幸福的新郎

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 我能为你做的，只有我自己





	【说谎—番外】下——祝你做个幸福的新郎

“唔，彦俊，饿了～”

陈立农在那天之后顺理成章地放弃了自己的大房子带着行李敲响了林彦俊家的门。  
结果林彦俊拉开门看看他又看看他脚边硕大的行李箱嘭的一声关上了门，给他留在在门外和行李箱两看两厌。

他坐在行李箱上在门外嚎了两个小时顺带给林彦俊打了数不清的电话之后，林彦俊才黑着脸打开房门。

陈立农进门放下行李箱就开始喜洋洋地把自己的行李物品到处摆，惹得林彦俊翻着白眼气到不行又不知道该拿他怎么办。

那天之后陈立农失去了一些，又得到了一些。

新歌不仅没有滞销反而卖的比往次都火。代言的品牌商也没有找什么大麻烦，电影如期上映，反响良好。

没有损失是不可能的，林彦俊知道有一部分跟随了他几年的人默默离开了。

虽然有很多人认可他勇气可嘉，但是陈立农心里大概也还是不好受的。

他很在意喜欢他的人，林彦俊知道。

陈立农为他放弃了很多，甚至自顾自的，想要丢掉前途。不是有点傻，是很傻，非常傻。

林彦俊其实对两个人的生活不太有信心，不是因为陈立农，是因为他自己。他知道自己脾气很臭，又有洁癖，时常暴走……

陈立农心思很重却出了名的好脾气，他想起那双好看的好像藏着一片海的蓝色眼睛，忧郁地看着他说，EVAN，我感觉不到你爱我。

这么久过去，林彦俊还是担心自己不是好的爱人。又不忍心，做什么违背陈立农的事，他本来就不太会拒绝。

于是就看着陈立农霸占他的屋子，把自己霸道地塞进他的生活。

林彦俊看着少年搭在他身上的胳膊和在他脸上蹭来蹭去毛茸茸的脑袋，叹了一口气，以后的事，就以后再说吧……

“饿了？那我起来给你做饭。”

“不要…”陈立农拉住刚要起身的林彦俊一把摁在床上，俯在林彦俊身上，目光暗暗地盯着他，嗓子有些嘶哑，用下身顶了顶林彦俊，

“不是我饿了，它饿了～”

林彦俊感觉到腿根上硬邦邦的物什，脸腾地红成了番茄，抬手使劲推了陈立农一把，“你你你你！你明明昨晚！！！”  
陈立农拨开林彦俊挣扎的手，反手圈住手腕摁在林彦俊头顶，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，舌头灵巧地描绘着那人的唇线，然后一路向下，

“唔……彦俊，彦俊，我想要。”  
“唔…哈啊…陈立农……你给我放手！”

“不放。”

林彦俊感觉到陈立农含住了自己的喉骨，湿润的舌头在他的脖子上来回游走，他难耐地仰起了脖子，耳边是陈立农有些撩人的低喘，神志已经濒临崩溃的边缘。

陈立农松开林彦俊的手腕，左手捉住他的右手往身下带去，握住他的手包住自己的宝贝上下撸动。  
林彦俊感觉手里灼热的东西又迅速地胀大了一圈，脸红的不成样子，手上却也开始配合陈立农上下摆动的腰身。  
身上的人轻笑了两声，收回自己的手，抚上林彦俊的胸，嘴上的动作更加放肆。

“唔唔唔啊……不…不行了…啊啊…农…农农……不行了…”  
“呼，放松，我还行着呢……”  
“哈啊～慢……点不…不行了…农农……慢点…”  
陈立农俯身堵住林彦俊的嘴，把所有的呻吟都一并吞进了肚子里，身下一阵极速的驰骋。  
“唔唔…唔唔……”林彦俊被撞得意识涣散，呻吟都开始带上哭腔，眼角通红的染着被生生顶撞出来的泪水。  
“舒服么…”陈立农全速地冲刺，喘息粗重，嗓音低哑。  
“唔啊啊啊……舒唔唔……唔服……”  
高潮逐渐来临，陈立农却突然放慢了动作，整根抽出，然后又狠狠地顶进来，  
“…农…农农？……快…点…快点！！”  
“嗯？你不是、让我、慢一点、么～”陈立农从容地逗弄着人，恶意地撩拨折磨得林彦俊难耐的仰起头。  
林彦俊睁开迷蒙的眼，看见陈立农脸上得逞的笑，抬起手用胳膊挡住绯红的脸，“呜，你，你这个，烂啊啊啊～”  
“哪里烂～”陈立农又用力地撞进去，顶着林彦俊的深处慢慢地研磨，  
“啊～”林彦俊忍不住从喉咙吐出诱人的呻吟，陈立农低头封住那张饱满的唇，腰上开始发力，屋子里飘荡着舒服的闷哼和肉体结合的可耻撞击声……

林彦俊两天没理陈立农，这家伙吃定了他有愧疚心越来越得寸进尺，稍微闲下来就蹬鼻子上脸地动手动脚。  
在家里就算了，在活动后台也总是追着他摁在角落里亲。

他是谁！冷彦俊诶！！人设全都毁在他手里了啦！！！

今天行程结束回到家的时候林彦俊看到房子的灯都暗着，啊陈立农这家伙今天不是工作！一想到陈立农这两天也没有围在他身边打转，林彦俊不知怎么的就更气了……

摔下手里的包就要去开灯，却堪堪撞进一个温热的怀抱里。

没有开灯，陈立农把自己的脑袋埋在他肩窝里，头发扫在脸上有些痒，林彦俊歪了歪头，听到陈立农磁性的嗓音响起，

“彦俊，你知不知道，你脾气很臭，”

林彦俊本来有些安稳下来的呼吸又变得急促起来，推着陈立农的胳膊开始挣扎，这家伙！！！！

“不要动，”陈立农搂得更紧了些，“你又有洁癖，还时常暴走，年纪又比我大，”

林彦俊听见陈立农低低的笑了一声，

“你说除了我，还有谁能忍得了你啊，”

——哼！你不要我有的是人要好不好！

“所以，你要不要，把我娶回家啊。”

陈立农啪的一声打开灯，面前的茶几上摆着一大束玫瑰，中间托着小巧的戒指盒，里边摆着两只一模一样的男款戒指，是他们曾经代言过的牌子，林彦俊记得名字叫I Do。

可恶啊，又这样。林彦俊又被打了个措手不及。

陈立农放开他的腰，虔诚地把戒指托到他面前单膝跪下，

“林彦俊，我在镜头前表白，是我自己的意愿，我不仅想要别人认可我，还自私的想要别人认可我们，”

陈立农盯着他的眼睛，一字一句的说，

“这不是我为你做的，是我为自己做的，所以你可不可以，不要有负担，也不要有愧疚。”

“我喜欢彦俊，我能为你做的，只有我自己，”

“所以林彦俊先生，你是否愿意你面前的这位男士作为你的伴侣， 无论是健康或疾病。贫穷或富有，无论是年轻漂亮还是容颜老去，你都始终愿意与他相亲相爱，相依相伴，相濡以沫，一生一世，不离不弃，”

“你愿意吗？”

林彦俊不自觉地上下动了动喉结，嘴唇像是被胶水粘住了怎么都张不开，滚烫的眼泪从眼眶里大滴大滴地落下来。

该死，他不爱哭的，他可是堂堂制霸！

他……爱死陈立农这个大混蛋了！

陈立农手忙脚乱的丢下戒指捧起林彦俊的脸，嘴唇压在眼睛上，眼泪有点咸。

林彦俊推开他弯腰捡起地上的戒指，突然笑了，取出一只套在自己的中指上，酒窝大大地在脸颊上绽开，看着眼前愣住的少年，凶巴巴的喊，

“笨蛋，把戒指戴好啦！”

——我愿意。  
——一直都愿意。


End file.
